


Another reality

by azgedawarrior



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Summary: This takes place in s5 so if you haven’t watched until then it might not make sense.
Relationships: Echtavia, octecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Another reality

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in s5 so if you haven’t watched until then it might not make sense.

Echo and Bellamy were discussing how to deal with Octavia since Echo and her aren’t the best of pals.  
“Bellamy I know she hates me and there’s nothing I can really do about it apologizing isn’t going to be enough for her.” Echo said.  
“She’s understanding it might be.” Bellamy said trying to reassure her. Echo was about to say something before Blodreina walked up to them.  
“What the hell is she doing here!?” Octavia exclaimed questioning Bellamy.  
“O..” Bellamy trailed off.  
“I just wanted to thank you for saving my people.” Echo said.  
“They’re not your people anymore we are wonkru and there is no place in it for you.”  
“O. Please..” Bellamy once again trailed off not being able to come up with words. Octavia shoved past them.  
“She has 24 hours to leave or else she fights in the arena.” Blodreina shouted walking back to her chambers. God she’s hot Echo thought before shaking her head and walking away to her tent with Bellamy following her. Bellamy then kissed her and Echo pushed him away.  
“Bellamy no we talked about this.”  
Echo said.  
“I know I’m sorry I won’t let it happen again.” Bellamy replied walking out. Echo couldn’t seem to get Octavia off her mind. She just looked so different so beautiful. Yet fierce more so then she had ever been. Echo decided she would take her chance and when it was late afternoon she went to go find her. She went into her chambers and found her in the council room sitting on a throne in the back. Echo walked inside shutting and locking the door behind her. Blodreina got up and walked up to her.  
“What are you doing here? What makes you think I won’t kill you?” Blodreina asked.  
“I don’t have the doubt you wouldn’t kill me, if you wanted to that is.” Echo said receiving a look from Blodreina.  
“What do you want you’re running out of time?” She asked in a harsh tone. Echo didn’t leave her waiting and took off her shirt and unhooked her bra throwing them on the floor. Blodreina continued to stare at her. Echo reached to unzip her jeans before Blodreina held out a sword to her.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Blodreina asked. Echo just smiled and slid down her pants and undergarments stepping out of them and kicked off her boots. Blodreina let her gaze roam unashamedly over her olive features still holding the sword.  
“What are you getting out of this.” Blodreina asked in a less harsh tone.  
“What I want.” Echo said seductively but sweetly. Echo walked towards Blodreina and Blodreina lowered her sword. So she doesn’t want to hurt me Echo thought.  
“I’ve had a crush on you since we first met I just didn’t know how to deal with it so I was harsh towards you.I see now that that was wrong and I’m sorry I also know that isn’t good enough seeings as how I almost killed you. But I truly am so sorry.” Echo said sympathetically walking closer to her until she was 3 mere inches away from her.  
“You? had a crush, on me?” Blodreina laughed.  
“Who didn’t?” Echo said in response and Blodreina looked at her. She was angry at her still and part of her wanted to shove her sword through her but the other half didn’t Octavia didn’t she couldn’t. Echo looked in her eyes. Octavia felt herself shiver and before she knew it she had lips pressed up against hers. Echo kissed her and Octavia kissed her back putting her hands on Echo’s waist letting her sword clatter to the floor. Echo broke the kiss and looked at Octavia. Octavia kissed her again this time a little more harsh and Echo moaned. Octavia then picked her up and set her on the table. Before removing her armor and took off the rest of her clothing.  
“You’re beautiful.” Echo said looking at Octavia. Octavia looked at her and then walked up to her and kissed her and Echo pulled Octavia on top of her. Octavia kissed her again before sitting herself on Echo’s stomach. She leant down and scraped her teeth on Echo’s neck dragging her mouth down over her nipple. Echo moaned and Octavia took one of Echo’s nipples in her mouth and started teasing her nipple with her tongue. She then changed her position and lowered her hand between Echo’s legs smearing her wetness and putting three fingers in making Echo shudder. Octavia grabbed a dildo from one of the drawers that raven had made. She removed her fingers and put the dildo in and started thrusting.  
“Holy fuck.” Echo moaned. Octavia groaned pushing the dildo in Echo deeper and thrusting faster.  
“Oh my god you’re going to make me cum.” Echo moaned gripping the edges of the table. The sound of Echo saying that made Octavia even more wet then she already was.  
“Oh yeah? Cum for me.” Octavia said seductively. Echo had to muffle her scream into a moan and came hard around the dildo. Octavia pulled out the dildo as Echo was coming down from her orgasm. Octavia was then flipped onto the table with Echo on top of her. Echo wiped off the dildo looking at Octavia. She looked at her breasts then at her perfect abs. She then leant down and started sucking and teasing Octavia’s nipples. Then she trailed her teeth down to her lower abdomen. She then lowered her face in between Octavia’s legs and licked up her wetness before sucking on her clit.  
“Mngh” Octavia moaned opening her legs more. Echo then took the dildo and put it deep inside her thrusting hard whilst playing with her clit. Octavia was moaning and cursing in both trigeda and English. Echo took out the dildo and inserted three fingers curling them so they would hit the g spot and started sucking on her clit harder. She started thrusting faster and felt Octavia closing around her.  
“Fuck.” Octavia whined.  
“I’m gonna cum if you keep fucking me like that.” She moaned.  
“Mmm good I’m counting on it.” Echo said seductively thrusting harder. Octavia couldn’t hold herself anymore and came hard around her fingers. After Octavia came down from her orgasm Echo pulled out and licked her fingers clean.  
“You have 7 hours left.”  
“Right..” Echo replied climbing off the table going to get her clothes.  
“Echo?”  
“Yes?”  
“I was kidding.”  
Echo turned around running over to the table jumping on octavia kissing her. Octavia tangled her fingers in her hair pushing their mouths together. Echo then broke the kiss and smothered Octavia’s face and neck with kisses.  
“Don’t make me change my mind.” Octavia said deeply.  
“BLODREINA!!!!” Someone called.  
“Shit.” Octavia spoke.  
“Let me help you.” Echo said helping Octavia put her clothes and armor back on before putting on her own clothes.  
“I’ll see you later?” Octavia asked  
“Yes, yes you will.” Echo smiled.


End file.
